


Prom 2k18

by thepilot



Series: High School AU's [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disabled Character, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian hasn't been spending much time with Bodhi, and prom is getting closer and closer! But maybe Cassian has a surprise in store for Bodhi.





	Prom 2k18

It was adorably obvious that senior Cassian Andor and junior Bodhi Rook were the number one couple in school. Yet as Bodhi sat in study hall, it didn't seem that way to him. His brow was furrowed as he gnawed at his pencil, tapping his foot nervously as he kept checking the clock. Any longer, and Cassian would miss yet another study hall.

Cassian had told Bodhi a lot of his time had been spent with the school’s new 3-D printer. Which was perfectly acceptable to Bodhi. Afterall, the school year was winding down. But that also meant it was almost prom.

Bodhi had assumed Cassian was going to take him: they'd been dating since December. They were deemed cutest couple at the Valentine’s Day dance. Bodhi, seated on Cassian’s lap as he wheeled him around the dance floor had made the front page of the school FB page. Yet Cassian hadn't asked Bodhi to prom. Not officially.

Bodhi sighed as he tried to focus on his textbook, studying for a test he wasn't even really worried about, but it was no use. All he could think about was Cassian.

Soon enough, and much to Bodhi’s dismay, the bell rang. Bodhi heaved a great sigh again, and shoved his books in his backpack. Another study hall alone.

People passed by in the hall, nodding and smiling to Bodhi as he trudged to his locker, but all of his interactions were half-hearted.

Bodhi’s heart nearly kept out of his chest as he reached his locker: Cassian was there, his private smile for Bodhi on his face. On his lap was an open box.

“Hey,” Bodhi said, trotting up to Cassian and bending down to plant a quick kiss on his lips. “I was waiting for you.”

Cassian blushed and ducked his head.

“I know. I'm really sorry. But I have a surprise for you. Well, I mean, this is for you,” Cassian said softly, indicating the box.

Bodhi felt his eyes watering up. Inside the box was a 3-D printed mechanical hand and partial arm with a card in the hand.

“Cass...is this what you've been working on?” Bodhi managed to ask, a lump in his throat. Cassian smiled and nodded as he pulled out the card and handed it to Bodhi so he could read it.

_I hope you'll understand_  
_Why I gave you this hand_  
_I think it would be just great_  
_If you'd be my prom date?_

Bodhi flung his arm around Cassian and kissed his cheek a dozen times. Cassian reached his arms around Bodhi, a huge grin on his face. Both were oblivious to the small crowd gathered around them.

“I'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together, but I've been working on this prototype for you. It's not finished yet, but-”

Bodhi stopped Cassian from continuing by kissing him quickly, then pulling away to look in his eyes.

“I would love to go to prom with you, Cass! And you don't have to apologize for not spending that much time with me. This is a busy time of year for both of us.”

Cassian smiled and nodded, about to speak again but cut off by the bell ringing. Together they tucked Bodhi’s prototype arm in his locker, and both Bodhi and Cassian were all grins as they parted to go to their next classes.

Not even homework could ruin their day’s now!

 


End file.
